Toxic
by crimsonbeaut
Summary: Edward Cullen and Royce King were the newest Spartans at Forks High School, and the newest druggies since they were kicked out of Montesano High School. Bella Swan and Jacob Black were the hottest couple at school, but will all of that change when Edward and Bella are forced to be chemistry partners? Will Bella keep up her good girl rep or will she fall hard for bad boy Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm waking up to ash and dust **

**I wipe my brow and sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

* * *

Edward's POV:

Damn. School.

I got up and ran my hand through my hair, looking into the mirror. Fuck it, I'll just shower later. I'm already gonna be late and it's the first day of school. I chuckled to myself.

My phone beeped and I flipped it open, not even bothering checking the number. The only person I really talk to these days is Royce, one of the only guys who haven't fucked me over.

**From: Royce **

**Decided 2 call Kate 4 a quick fuck b4 school starts, so tell Mama Esme I slept in & I'll c her 2mrw morning.**

I smiled to myself. Only Royce would make us _both _late for our first day at a new school. So much for starting off on the right foot.

**To: Royce **

**Ight. C u in a few bro. **

I sprayed on some cologne and didn't even bother shaving; what was the point? I'm not six years old anymore, going to school in a button down and dress pants. I remember those days, some were the best memories and others the worst.

* * *

_First day of Kindergarten: _

_"Come on Edward, time to get up!" My mother was always in a bright and bubbly mood, despite everything that went on behind closed doors. _

"Okay_ mommy!" I jumped up out of bed and hugged my mother, noticing a few fresh bruises on her arms and chest. I frowned. _

_"Mommy, did you and daddy get into a fight again?" She wriggled her eyebrows and her big green eyes softened. _

_"Eddie-" She paused and took a few deep breaths. _

_"Who wants some fresh buttermilk pancakes!?" She tucked a bronze curl behind her ear and went over to my closet, pulling out a blue button-down short sleeved shirt and jeans. _

_"Me! Me!" I was ecstatic, and hugged my mother super tight, trying not to hug on the places that hurt. But after awhile, every place on mommy's body was hurt. She wouldn't go to the store anymore or see her friends._

* * *

__I took off my wrinkled 'Kings of Leon' concert tee shirt and threw it in the hamper. I found a plain white tee shirt and threw it on. I slipped on a pair of black jeans and grabbed my hoodie, cigarettes, and lighter.

I picked up the picture I kept under my pillow-a picture of me and my mother.

"Damn, mom. I miss you," I paused for a minute, took a deep breath and continued. "I know I may not be the perfect little man I always aspired to be, but the world turned out to be a lot different than I expected, along with my childhood and the people who I thought gave a shit about me." I shuddered and went out on my balcony, lighting a cigarette.

I ran my fingers along the corners of the photos and traced the details of her face like I did every morning so I wouldn't forget her-

her big, bright green eyes that were always full of life, her long and curly bronze hair, and her full, pink lips. God, she was so beautiful, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen to this very date.

"I love you mom," I said softly as Royce honked outside. I put the picture back under my pillow on my unmade bed and ran downstairs giving Mama Esme a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbing my black backpack to the day that would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going through the same day**

**Same place, same way I always do**

**Then I saw you from the corner of my eye**

**And it hit me like a ton of bricks,**

**I can't lie**

**Oh, you got to me **

**My life was alright living in black and white **

**But you changed my point of view**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Quick check before Angela gets here. I walked over to my closet doors, which were full-sized body mirrors.

I looked back at the perfect version of myself.

_lip gloss? _check.

_extra hair ties? _I looked at my .

_Jacob's bracelet? _I checked my wrist again. I saw the small, detailed wolf figurine. check.

Well, I have everything worth checking for.

I looked into the mirror, smoothing every wrinkled, fixing every strand that was out of place. I have keep up the 'little miss perfection' charade if I want to stay in the "it" crowd, and Jacob Black's girlfriend. But sometimes it feels like everyday is set on a never-ending loop, and I'm just reliving the day before. Sometimes I just want to break free, and not give a damn of what everyone thinks of me. But then I look at people like Alice Brandon, and decide against it.

I smoothed my navy skinny jeans and 'Kings of Leon' crop-top. I smiled, finally satisfied and slipped on my black Steve Madden spiked boots just as I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in."

My two best friends, Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley walked in looking like Greek goddesses. Absolutely flawless.

"Woah, looking good Bells!" Angela said as she pulled me into a hug. I blushed, my usual response to any type of compliment.

"Thank Ange," I said swiftly, scanning her up and down.

Angela was wearing a vintage tie-front denim shirt with faded roses on them and hot pink short shorts and converse that we wrote all over in 7th grade. Her shiny black hair was in a fishtail braid to the side and she had a blue Victoria's Secret shoulder bag.

"Bella, you should really wear your hair down one of these days," Jessica said while looking at my perfect pony.

"I will, but today is not the day," I said as I picked up my old orange backpack, and noticed Jessica's necklace.

"Nice 'M' necklace Jess. Is it safe to assume you and Mike actually made it through a year of each other?" I smirked and scanned Jessica as I did with Angela.

Jessica was wear a deep violet halter-top that showed just the right amount of cleavage, and her light, faded jeans with Milsta Zoe hologram oxfords. Her pin-straight hair was loose and decided to use the Loungefly Hello Kitty nerd backpack we saw at Hot Topic.

"Cool shoes," Angela said when she noticed I was checking them out too.

"Okay, enough nit-picking. Let's grab some D&D before school.

We went into Angela's yellow Porsche and drove to what would be the day that changed my life forever.

* * *

Hey guys, should I keep writing? Please leave reviews!

Chapter One's lyrics were to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

This chapter's lyrics are to Hurry Up and Save Me by Tiffany Giardina.

Add me on Facebook!

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah here we go for the hundredth time **

**Hand grenade pins in every line **

**Throw 'em up and let something shine **

**Going out of my fucking mind**

* * *

Edward's POV:

As expected, Royce and I pulled into the parking lot late. We reported to the office and got our schedules.

A short and round woman with her glasses on the bridge of her nose printed out our schedules and lectured us about 'making good impressions' or some shit like that before sending us even later to homeroom.

"Yo Cullen, what room are you in?" Royce scanned his over before shoving it in his pocket.

"Room 121. You?" I knew we probably weren't in the same room since C and K aren't anywhere near each other in the alphabet.

"Room 209. Hey, remember Jasper Whitlock?" I froze dead in my tracks. Of course I remembered Jasper. Jasper, Royce, and I were best friends, Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"Of course I do. Why you asking?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"Well, apparently after he moved to Boston, he moved back here 2 years ago. But because they redrew the district lines, he had to go to Forks instead of Montesano. We're gonna sit with him at lunch. Cya" And then Royce and I walked our separate ways.

I waltzed in with a huge smile in my face since I was _finally_ going to see Jasper again. After a moment of flashbacks, I realized everyone's eyes were on me. It's not like they know me, their stares so accusing of my wrong doing. Shit, I've only been in this room for 30 seconds.

"-and I assume you're Mr. Cullen." An annoyed voice said from my side and I jumped, slightly startled. I didn't notice the figure when I walked in.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, sir." I handed him my late pass I received from the secretary and he inspected for a moment and then marked something on his clipboard.

"Well, Mr. Cullen welcome to Forks High School. I'm Mr. Bender. You'll be sitting behind Ms. Brandon." He pointed to a petite girl with short, spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled and waved and I waved awkwardly back.

When I sat down, she spun around immediately.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She held out her tiny, manicured hand.

"Edward." I shook her hand loosely, and when she faced forward, the back of her hoodie said 'Whitlock.'

Royce never mentioned anything about Jasper getting pussy-whipped.

* * *

Hey guys so I hope you liked this! Leave reviews!

Lyrics: Bleed It Out by Linkin Park

Add me on Facebook: Crimson Beaut.

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**

**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**

**I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage**

**Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

My iPhone beeped, letting me know that I recieved a text message. As I picked it up, there were six more beeps. A minute later, there were at least ten more. I picked it up and read each one:

**From: Angela**

**Bells, I'm w/ Jasper, & he's friends w/ Cullen & King!**

**From: Jessica**

**Have U seen Cullen + King? OMG, they're so haute!**

**From: Emmett**

**Talking 2 Royce King, & he doesn't seem that bad...**

**From: Rosalie**

**Can every1 stop obsessing over King & Cullen...**

Hey, at least Rose felt the way I felt. This big fuss over a bunch of drug dealers is totally unnecessary.

Then, it hit me.

It was like a bolt of lightning, shocking me and the only evidence that proved it existed was the burn. That stinging sensation when you're free-falling before you hit the ground. Could it be true? Can one of my best friends actually to have been stupid enough to associate themselves with those pieces of shit?

I reread Angela's message over and over, thinking if I wanted it bad enough, it wouldn't be true. That this entire situation would be a dream and none of this would be real. I pinched myself, but I wasn't waking up.

After a century of Miss Fox blabbering on and on about her divorce that was finalized over the Summer, the bell rang dismissing homeroom.

**To: Angela**

**Meet me on the bleachers. Don't worry, I have passes 4 us if we're late.**

I sent the message and in record time, I recieved a reply.

**From: Angela**

**K. Should I bring the emergency chocolate?**

I smiled to myself. Ang was prepared for any type of emergency, whether it be a tsunami hitting the school or needing a condom while having a make-out session with Jake in the janitor's closet.

**To: Angela**

**W/out a doubt. Might need 2 run 2 CVS after so U can get more.**

I finally arrived at the bleachers, and a tall, ghost-like figure with striking green eyes and beautiful bronze hair was in our usual spot, smoking a cigarette and looking at an old poloroid photo.

I was face-to-face with the devil himself.

Cullen.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews Sophia, Riddan, cheitiogrande1997, and Ninasa1122! From the point on, I will not post a new chapter until I have at least one new review! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

P.S. I'll be updating Nightfall within the next week. I just got out of the hospital and I'm still getting back into the swing of things. xoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stumblin', but yeah, you still lookin' hella fine**

**Keep doin' what you're doin' and I'ma make you mine**

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

After all of the awkward and uncomfortable tension in homeroom, I decided to go out for a bogge. I'm not even out for five minutes when this brunette with the tightest body I have ever seen walks over.

Let me tell you, she was one fucking hot snob.

She came over and sat a few rows away from me like I had cooties or something. Obviously, she was playing hard to get. Nobody ever rejects me. I'm known for my ahem "talents" in the bedroom. I put out my cigarette and sat down next to her.

"Hey," I say casually, trying to play it cool. "I'm Edward Cullen, but I'm sure you already knew that." I grinned.

She made a face like I shit in my pants or something and scooted away from me, placing her bag inbetween us.

"I know who you are." She said bitterly. A mischevious smile appeared on her flawless face and her deep, chocolate brown eyes practically sparkled. "And your record, which I must admit, is quite impressive. Even for you." She paused briefly, looked into my eyes and continued. "Arrested for possession of an illegal substance, driving under the influence, shop-lifting..." She trailed off.

What kind of game was this prissy little bitch playing? I scowled at her, tightening my jaw

A petite girl with jet black hair and a body almost as fuckable as hers came over. She got up and walked over to her and turned around once more before she left. "I'm Bella by the way. Bella Swan." Then she flashed me one of the most dazzling smiles I have ever seen, and walked away locking arms with her friend, and her perfect hips swaying.

Damn, this girl was going to be a challenge.

But there wasn't anything I loved more than a challenge.

* * *

Wow, intense scene!

Sorry this chapter's so short, but I'm writing the next chapter for Nightfall (which is long overdue), my other fanfic.

Everyone add Crimson Beaut on Facebook for chapter previews and character profiles!

Last chapter's lyrics were to Circus by Britney Spears.

This chapter's lyrics were to Hot Mess by Cobra Starship.

Leave comments and shout-outs to Ninasa1122 and cbmorefie for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanna scream and lose control**

**Throw my hands up and let it go**

**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

**I just wanna fall and lose myself**

**Laughing so hard it hurts like hell**

**Forget about everything and runaway, yeah**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Oh. My. God.  
Edward Cullen is like the_ hottest_ person on the planet. With his bronze hair falling over his face, but not long enough to cover those beautiful and bright green eyes of his.

"Bella? Babe?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob, my boyfriend and quarterback of the Forks Football team ever since Freshman year.

"Yeah?" I blinked a few times, coming out of my trance and realizing the classroom was empty except for Jacob and I.

He tilted his head and wrapped his warm hands around my hips, pulling us close together. I stood on my tippy-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me softly and then pulled away, his perfectly white teeth in a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"It's lunchtime. Everyone's there waiting for us." He held his hand open, and I locked my fingers inbetween his happily.

We finally arrived to lunch, fifteen minutes late.

"Did you guys have a quickie in the janitor's closet or something? Jesus." Emmett said sarcastically with a mischevious smile on his face, making his blue eyes glitter in the sunlight.

Jacob punched him playfully and everyone laughed; Emmett, Jacob, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, Ben, Mike, Jasper, and myself.

The laughter finally died down after we were all clutching our stomachs and on the edge of our chairs. We got down to business after that.

Three people sat down at our table and put everyone looking our way into shock. Everyone's jaws were hanging open except for Jasper's, who was grinning like he had just won the lottery.

"So, guys..." He paused for a moment and continued, smiling even wider than before. "This is Alice Brandon. We've been going out for a few weeks now. We were both counselors for the same group at the Nature Day Camp." He looked at Alice and smiled proudly, and she blushed before hitting him lightly. They held hands on top of the table and then Jasper cleared his throat. "These were my boys back in the day." He smiles at Cullen and King. They smiled in return and Jasper continues. "Before I moved to Forks, I lived in La Push. Thanks to my dad's job, I had to move for a few years before moving back. After coming back, I was so overwhelmed that I forgot completely about these fuckers." They all punched each other playfully. "Edward, Royce. These are probably some of the coolest people you will ever meet." He gestered towards us and everyone was smiling, except for Rosalie and myself.

"I'm Jessica. Jessica Stanley." Jess said while twirling a piece of her hair and obviously staring at Cullen. He smiled politely and looked at Ang.

"I'm Angela Weber." Angela said quietly while sitting on Ben's lap.

"Ben." He said before whispering something into her ear and she nodded.

"Emmett McCarty." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face. "This can be fun." Cullen and King nodded in unison with grins on their faces almost as big as Emmett's.

"And you are..." King said while looking at Rose curiously, as if he was examining an ancient jewel in a museum. She crossed her arms across her chest and flipped her hair onto her right shoulder.

"Rosalie Hale." She said without any emotion in her voice, making King grin even wider.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Hale." Royce said happily.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. King." Rosalie said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Everyone's eyes turned toward me and Jacob, who were clinging onto each other like we were never going to see each other again.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He said coldly and squeezed my hand.

Cullen nodded dismissively at him before looking towards me.

I froze completely, unable to move or speak.

"It's okay, Bells. I won't let him do anything to you. Or more importantly, to _us_." Jacob whispered into my ear.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm Bella Swan." I finally spit out.

Cullen reached across the table, opening his hand.

"Edward Cullen." He said fiercely.

I shook his hand.

And that was only the beginning.

* * *

What do you think? Leave reviews!

This chapter's lyrics were to Runaway by Avril Lavigne.

Add Crimson Beaut on Facebook for character profiles, chapter previews, and more!

xoxo.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've had trouble trying to sleep**

**I'm counting sheep but running out**

**As time ticks by**

**And still I try**

**No rest for crosstops in my mind**

**On my own... here we go**

* * *

Edward's POV:

When we touched, I felt electricity running from my head to my toes. I sat down and closed my eyes while rubbing my temples. I felt like I just had a headrush from standing up too fast or a brainfreeze.

Was it her?

Was it Bella's touch that gave me these new and extroidinary feelings?

It couldn't be. She's just another challenge. She means absolutely nothing to me other than another opportunity to get a free fuck.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked at new faces. Jesus, how many fucking people can fit at a table?

A somewhat familiar face caught my attention.

She had long, cornsilk blonde hair and deep green eyes. Her plump, luscious pink lips displayed a coy smile. Her cat-like eyes twinkled under the fluorescents of the lights.

It was getting hotter, and I felt a hand clamp down hard on my shoulder.

"Edward, you alright man?" Royce looked at me with a stern look, similar to the look Carlisle gives me after an oblivious and hungover girl comes looking for me in the morning after I've gone.

"Yeah..." I say slowly. "I'm going out for a smoke." I get up and get as far away from that table as possible, needing to get control of my emotions.

Why did that face seem so familiar? I remember it crystal clear from somewhere.

I had troubling remembering my own mother's face but a face that I don't even remember where I know it from I have no trouble recalling it at all.

I kicked over a garbage can as I took a deep drag from my cigarette.

I felt so out of control, and it fucking scared me.

I haven't felt this way since...

I stopped myself.

The aching memories were rushing back and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Oh God, what have I done?

* * *

Hey everyone, what did you think?

Add Crimson Beaut on Facebook!

Be sure to check out my other Twilight fanfiction, Nightfall.

These chapter's lyrics were to Brain Stew by Green Day.

**xoxo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**His lips are dripping honey**

**But he'll sting you like a bee**

**So lock up all your love and**

**Throw away the key**

* * *

Bella's POV:

What in the world was_ that!?_

When we touched, I felt this... SPARK! Like in comic books where they write pow and bam in big and bright letters so it's impossible to miss. That's how that touch felt; addictive, intoxicating, alluring...

I need more. I just need to touch him, to be around him.

Edward Cullen is like my own personal brand of heroin.

And the look on his face confirmed that he felt it too. That he felt this absolutely amazing feeling that I just can't get enough of.

But why hadn't I ever felt this with Jacob? Are we meant to be together? Is he still the person I should be with, be chasing after?

I got up to follow him, but I immediately fell back into my seat. I whipped my head around, expecting to see Rosalie or Jacob, but I was _way_ off.

The face I saw was the face I_ least_ expected. It was Lauren Mallory, the girl who the boys fantasized about.

But she has always been second best.

She was runner-up in the Miss Washington Teen beauty pageant, Tyler Crowley's date to homecoming _after_ I rejected him, the class vice president, and she lost by a complete and total landslide when we were voting for the varsity cheerleading captain.

Lauren pulled me into the girls bathroom and locked the door behind us. She flipped her long, silky blonde hair onto her right shoulder and fluttered her long and thick eyelashes to try to conceal her green eyes that were bugging out of her head.

"Um..." She started and closed her eyes for a moment, holding a hand over her chest like if she didn't it would burst through. "I know Edward Cullen," she said curtly before continuing "And I have _never_ seen him go this gaga over a girl before." She crossed her slender arms and looked at me with her head cocked to the side, examining me.

I blinked a few times, not understanding what she meant. Why in the world would he go crazy for me?

I cleared my throat. "Elaborate, please." I said uneasily while squeezing my sweaty palms into a tight fist. It was suddenly getting hotter, and it was getting harder to focus.

She looked at me like I was speaking an alien language and she couldn't understand me.

"Edward Cullen is falling for you."

* * *

Please leave reviews everyone!

This chapter's lyrics were to Good Girl by Carrie Underwood.

Add Crimson Beaut on Facebook!

**xoxo. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't want to lean on the waves**

**I watch the storm evaporate**

**I think of you in starry skies**

**I keep you so alive**

* * *

Edward's POV:

I couldn't stand another minute near her.

**To: Royce**

**Let's ditch. Maybe we can smoke a bowl w/ the boys.**

Those were the words that almost guaranteed Royce would at my side in a heartbeat. I put out my cigarette and he texted back. His reply made my head spin. What in the fucking world is going on?

**From: Royce**

**Nah man, I'll give U my car keys & U can pick me up after school ends.**

Has my best friend gone absolutely mad? Royce_ never_ and I mean_ never_ passes up on an opportunity that involves weed. Something is definitely up.

**To: Royce**

**WTF bro. U alright?**

I ran my hand through my hair and kicked over the garbage can. I don't know what kind of game Royce is playing, but he better knock it off. I have enough shit to deal with every fucking day and he does not need to add anything to my already-large plate. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and flipped it open.

**From: Royce**

**Ye. Meet me by my car.**

I nearly snapped my phone in half, but settled for another cigarette instead. I put up my hood and walked towards Royce's jet-black XC90 Volvo. As mad as I was, his bumper balls we stole from Spencer's 2 years ago still hung and_ always_ made me smile no matter what type of mood I was in.

Just as I finished my last drag, Royce came over with Jasper.

"It's funny, Whitlock." I paused before grinning. "Royce never mentioned anything about you getting pussy-whipped."

We all started laughing and punching each other playfully.

"There's the Cullen I remember." He said with the half-smile that used to make all the ladies' panties drop. "Well, Alice is something special." His famous grin somehow seemed different as he mentioned her name, and his entire face softened.

"Well..." Royce said, waiting for Jazz to get his heads out of the clouds. He came back to reality and gave Royce his full, undivided attention. Royce cleared his throat and continued. "I found my Forks challenge." He said with a fat smile on his face.

"Who?!" Jasper and I exclaimed in unison.

"Rosalie." He said low. Something seemed to twinkle in his eye, the same twinkle Jasper had everytime he mentioned Alice.

Jazz and I nodded.

"My Forks challenge is-" I started but was cut off by Royce_ and_ Jasper, who finished for me.

"Bella Swan." They said like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

I blinked a few times, completely confused and speechless.

"How did you-" I started but they finished for me once more.

"It's pretty obvious..." Royce said while stretching his arms above his head, avoiding eye contact. Jasper nodded in agreement, and I opened my mouth to say something, but Jasper beat me to it.

"Don't worry, man. She's into you too." He said quickly, trying to calm down the situation

before it escalated any further. As it always has, Jasper's tactics prevailed.

I caught myself smiling and stopped myself, not wanting Royce and Jasper to see how I _actually_ felt about Bella Swan.

She was my new addiction.

* * *

Well, what did you guys think? Leave reviews!

Add Crimson Beaut on Facebook!

Be sure to check out my other fanfiction, Nightfall.

This chapter's lyrics were to The Sound Of Winter by Bush.

**xoxo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've got a way of making everything a confrontation**

**And you've got a way of bringing out the worst in me**

* * *

Bella's POV:

I was sitting next to Jacob in Biology, when the modern Hitler walked through the door.

Miss Hunt.

She walked in with her old glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and her wavy, frizzy silver hair in a military style bun with two black chopsticks through it. She took off her ratchet green raincoat with yellow stripes, revealing a cream sweater that was frayed at the cuffs, a long denim skirt, and worn-out black flats.

Jacob squeezed my hand and flashed his bright white teeth at me.

Miss Hunt took out her clipboard, licked her pencil and looked up with her hazel eyes bugging out.

"I will take attendance, and the give you your assigned seats." She said casually, ignoring the groans from her students.

"Jacob Black?"

Jacob raised his huge arm and jerking his chin in Miss Hunt's direction. Her hazel eyes peaked up and acknowledged him, and continued.

"Mary Brandon?"

Alice was filing her nails, but stopped as soon as she heard her name.

"Here," she practically sang. "But I prefer Alice, if you don't mind." She flashed a dazzling smile a Miss Hunt who didn't even bother looking up.

"Very well," she mumbled to herself before reading the next name.

"Edward Cullen?"

I scanned the room quickly, not remembering seeing him when I came in.

"Here," a low and raspy voice said from the doorway, and everyone turned their heads towards the enterence of the classroom in the back of the room, and Edward Cullen was walking in late and reaking of cigarettes. He took a seat next to Alice Brandon.

"Let's try to be on time, Mr. Cullen. Or next time you'll be serving detention." Miss Hunt said curtly and continued with her attendance.

I felt a small poke at my elbow. Jacob wrote something in his notebook.

_Why are you staring at Cullen?_

He wrote in his kid-like, messy handwriting. I looked at him; his brown, almond-shaped eyes were narrowed and dark, full of jealousy and intensity. I bit my lip before dabbling down a response.

_I'm not staring, Jake. Stop being so paranoid_.

I rolled my eyes and felt a harder poke a few seconds later.

_Sorry baby. I mean, I know you're my girl and all ;) but I just can't risk it; you're too sexy_

I giggled softly and felt my cheeks get hot. Jacob smiled and rested his hand on my knee, scooting his stool closer to mine.

"Isabella Swan?"

I heard an impatient tone say, with Miss Hunt giving me the stink eye from behind her glasses.

"Here," I practically spat out. "I prefer Bella," I say in a more relaxed tone. Miss Hunt scribbled something down on her clipboard before continuing, while Jake and I were playing footsie under the table.

A few minutes later, Miss Hunt turned on her SmartBoard and opened up to a powerpoint.

I was screwed with the _worst_ partner in history.

Edward Cullen.

I looked in his direction for a brief second, and he smiled at me.

Edward Cullen would be the death of me.

* * *

What did you guys think? LEAVE REVIEWS!

These chapter's lyrics were to My Signature Move by P!nk.

**xoxo. **


	11. Chapter 11

**This floor is crackling cold**

**She took my heart, I think she took my soul**

**With the moon I run**

**Far from the carnage of the fiery sun**

* * *

Edward's POV:

Oh this is just fucking _GREAT!_ Little Miss Perfect Princess Isabella Swan is my damn chemistry partner.

She looked at me, with her little brown eyebrows furrowed and her deep chocolate-brown eyes narrowed in my direction. I assumed she was just as pissed about this as I was, but unlike her, I wasn't going to show my disappointment...

I smiled at her just to see her squirm. She flipped her hair, whispered something in her big bad boyfriend's ear who turned around with his face a deep crimson and his knuckled white from holding in his fist. Just to be a prick, I smiled at him like I did with his girl.

Needless to say, he wasn't too happy with my response to his tactics to intimidate me.

Miss Cunt-I mean, Hunt, lectured us for the rest of the period (which seemed to be_ forever_, by the way) and the bell, THANK GOD, finally rang.

I didn't know what to do. Bella and I just_ couldn't_ be lab partners. We lead different lives, we're from two seperate worlds. We aren't compatible.

I went to the guidance counselor's office to get my schedule changed, ignoring the stares and whispers that seemed to follow me like ghosts. Of course, the waiting room was packed with at least twenty students. It's the first day-people are trying to switch from the shitty teachers, to the lunch that their friends are in, and to make as many classes study hall as possible.

I stormed out as soon as I went in, and went out for a cigarette. I don't give a single fuck if I miss class, or even go at all.

I fucking hate this new school.

_Almost_ as much as I hate Bella Swan for being everything I want but can't have.

* * *

Leave reviews everyone!

This chapter's lyrics are to Closer by The Kings Of Leon

I made a GrooveShark account for the music I use in Toxic, and just the songs I love :)

Add Crimson Beaut on GrooveShark and Facebook!

**xoxo. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Music colliding with the words you wanna say**

**I hope it's my name**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Thank the fucking lord school's over. I cancelled cheerleading practice today and told everyone to catch up after Summer vacation. I was walking to Jacob's car with Rosalie and Emmett when I saw the green-eyed demon.

He was sitting on a Harley, sunglasses on and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Royce King was beside his car talking to Jasper and Alice. They were laughing like Jasper hadn't left, and Edward started his motor.

"What do you think, Bells?"

Jacob's touch startled me and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"What? Sorry, I zoned out babe." Jacob gave Cullen a dirty look and slithered his hand around my waist, pulling us closer together.

"Emmett's having a back-to-school party since his parents are still in Hawaii. You in?"

I nodded and rested my head on Jake's broad shoulder. He grinned mischeviously and picked me up bridal style and put me into his car before shutting the door. He jogged to the other side and started the car. Emmett and Rosalie waved before they disappeared out of sight and out of mind.

- C-

I was rummaging through my closet, trying to find something to wear. I settled on a short mint and green bodycon cutout dress I bought from Forever 21 last weekend with Rosalie and matching pumps. I did my eye makeup perfectly and put my hair in a fishtail braid. I looked in the mirror and smiled at the flawless girl that looked back at me.

The doorball rang without a minute to spare.

Here's to getting fucked up.

* * *

What did you guys think?

Leave reviews!

Song: Give Me Your Hand (Best Song Ever)

By: The Ready Set

xoxo.


	13. A Message

Hello readers! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long. I think it's about time I told all of you my story.

* * *

I love going back to Long Island to see the friends I grew up with, and I hate that I live so far away. Skye has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and it wasn't long before we found our group. Cameron is that down-to-Earth guy everyone likes. He has dirty-blonde hair that is alway messy in the sexiest way, hypnotic green eyes and a warm, friendly heart. Jamie is the bad boy in our group; flawless caramel skin, wavy and messy brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes that could make any pair of panties drop. Ronnie is the one with the attitude. She has big hazel eyes and straight jet black hair with blue streaks in her hair. Drew is Jamie's best friend and they could be brothers. Anyways, 3 years ago I was dating Jamie. After a few months he turned abusive but I always blamed myself for ticking him off when in reality, I was the victim. Skye noticed the bruises when I had wear a sleeveless dress for my mom's cousin's wedding and I broke down and told her everything. Ignoring my pleas, she confronted Jamie and he beat the crap out of me that night, and he raped me. He did it again and again, and I was pregnant. Cameron and Skye helped me finally have the courage to leave him, and on April 29, 2011 I gave birth to Rosalie Grace and Talia Danielle. (Rosalie is named after my grandmother, Rose, and my care giver from when I was little, Rosalind.) Skye's aunt and uncle had trouble conceiving, so we have a shared custody agreement during the school and a joint legal custody. I started dating Cameron who became overprotective, which caused me to do stupid things so I could escape from his grasp. I love him, I really do, but I can't have someone who is so overprotective and clingy. Jamie came back after he was sent "away" and was granted visit to see the girls, and we slowly became reacquainted. At Ronnie's Halloween party, Drew drugged my drink with roofies and Jamie did it again. On June 8, 2013 Jacqueline Marie Was born. I've been busy taking care of Jackie, Rosie, and Talia but I promise to update soon!

Xoxo


End file.
